


Coming Back To You

by KuroBakura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Tony and Thor had a one night stand and tonight, a familiar face shows up at Stark Tower and sparks begin to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparks That Ignite the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

It was around 1:45-2 in morning on a Saturday night. Tony was sleeping in bed, sleeping. It's been about a year since The Avengers defeated Loki and his army. Since then, there has being something or a certain someone on his mind. The night before Thor went back to Asgard, Thor and Tony had a one night stand at Stark Tower while Pepper was out of town. Both of them were somewhat drunk but since then...Tony has devolped feelings for Thor. He feels the same way about Thor as he does (or did) about Pepper. Tony has fallen in love with him. Also, Tony and Pepper's relationship has been on the rocks lately and they are taking time apart to think about their relationship and their futures.

“I wonder how he is doing? I can not stop thinking about him. I wish he did not have to go back to Asgard and I want him with me/ To be honest, I am not sure if I should stay with Pepper after all of this. After what happened with Thor and I, she most likely will not want to either.” Tony said to himself. Suddenly, he heard thunder outside. Tony sat up in his bed and looked outside his window. It was not raining or storming outside.

“That's strange. It is possible for a storm to actually be starting but the forecast did not mention a chance for any bad weather.” Tony added. After another minute, Tony got restless and got out of bed and decided to have a late night drink.

“Lets see. I need something strong right now and I am only going to have only one glass.” Tony said. As Tony poured the alcohol in to the glass, he heard a knock on his balcony window. Suddenly, a flash of lighting flashed outisde the window and he saw a tall figure standing outside of it.The figure looked familiar.

“Either I am starting to feel groggy or some weird shit is happened.” Tony said as he stopped pouring his drink. He set the bottle on to the conter top and walked over to the balcony window. He carefully moved the curtains away from the window and saw it was Thor standing outside of the window. He saw Tony and smiled. Tony felt both happy and sad at the same time as he quickly opened the window.

“Thor!” Tony happily said.

“I hope I am not bothering you or came out a bad time. I know it is late here on Migard but I did not realize it was as you mortals call it...um...”late night”, is that correct?” Thor asked. Tony smiled.

“You are not bothering me at all and actually I have not been able to sleep.” Tony replied.

“Oh.” Thor said.

“Come on in. I was about to fix a drink. Would you like one?” Tony asked. Thor nodded and came inside Tony's tower. Tony closed the window and moved the curtains back. Thor looked around Tony's living room.

“Is Pepper on another trip for her job or is she visiting family?” Thor asked. Tony sighed and Thor looked at him.

“Tony?” Thor asked.

“Pepper and I are on a break from our relationship for a little while or until we make a final decision about it.” Tony told him. Thor sat on a bar stool and sighed.

“She found out about that night?” Thor asked.

“Yep but please do not blame yourself. I wanted it as much as you did. It is not your fault. Plus, her and I were already having problems before then but no one knew outside the Tower and when we did it, I was the one who started it, not you.” Tony replied and explained.

“I...I..I am so sorry.” Thor said.

“Thanks but I will be okay. To be honest, I am glad that you are here. Plus, why are you here exactly, not that I mind or any thing.” Tony told him. Thor explained that he was kicked out of Asgard for fooling around with a mortal aka Tony.

“I am sorry.” Tony said.

“It's okay. To be honest, Odin was starting to get to me and I wanted out any way and wait...you are glad that I am here.

“Yes. I was actually thinking about you a few minutes ago.” Tony said, walking over to Thor and sat down next to him. Tony put his glass and an empty glass on the coffee table. Tony filled up the other glass and handed it to Thor.

“Thank you.” Thor said.

“You're welcome.” Tony said as Thor's hand touched the glass. They both looked up at each others' faces at the same time. Both of them slowly and careful put the glass down on the table and let go of it.

“Tony...MMM!” Thor was interrupted by Tony suddenly kissing him on the lips. Thor knew that he should not do this but at this point, he did not care what other people would think and neither does Tony. Tony already knew that this point that Pepper and him were done and he wanted Thor badly. Both of them naked, on the couch or in Tony's bed, fucking. After a minute of kissing, they stopped and Tony let go of Thor as he got off of the couch, then held out he hand out for Thor.

“Come with me, Thor.” Tony said to Thor. Thor took Tony's hand in to his and got off of the couch. When it comes to Tony, Thor is a bottom. Well, technically, the last and first time they did this, Thor was the bottom, which he actually quite enjoyed. As they walked in to Tony's room, for the first time in a while, he felt happy.

“Well, looks like I am not going to get much sleep tonight after all.” Tony thought to himself. When they arrived to the room, both of them went quickly in to the room and shut the door behind them. Neither man was not going to get much sleep tonight nor even start on their drinks that were still sitting on the coffee table. So this time, Thor and Tony will not be drunk at all. They both wanted this and needed it...badly. Tony knew that this could really screw up his relationship for good with Pepper but at this point, all he wanted was to be happy and Thor is the only person can make him feel this way.

 

 


	2. Happiness or Heartache?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thor and Tony have sex, Pepper calls and tells Tony they she wants to get back together. 
> 
> Will Tony take her back or go with what his heart truly wants?

An hour later, Thor and Tony were laying on the bed after just finished having sex. Tony was laying on his back, facing the celing and Thor was laying on his side, next to Tony, with his arms around Tony. Both of them confessed who they felt about each other during orgasm and that is when Tony made his final desicion about Pepper and him but he would call her later that day. Right now, he just wanted to get some sleep with Thor. Tony looked at Thor, who has a worried look on his face.

“Thor, you okay?” Tony asked.

“I just wanted to let you know that if you get back together with Pepper, I will be alright and I will not bother you again.” Thor told him. Tony sighed and lifted up Thor's head to look at him.

“Thor, every thing will be alright. Do not worry.” Tony told him. Suddenly, his phone rang.

“Who the hell would call at 3:30 in the damn morning?” Tony thought. Thor got off of Tony and Tony got out of bed quickly to go get the phone. Tony picked it up and answered it. Thor was watching Tony from the bed.

“Who is call...Pepper?” Tony asked. Thor suddenly had a bad feeling.

“Hey. I know it is late...or early but I could not sleep and I have been thining about our relationship.” Pepper told him on the phone.

“Oh?” Tony said back.

“Yes. I have been thinking about it for a few days now and I have deicded that I want us to stay together.” Pepper said. Tony sighed and looked over at Thor. Thor felt like that the worst was about to happen. Tony turned his head back to where it was and continued the conversation with Pepper.

“Pepper, I have been thinking about it as well and I have decided that I do not want to get back together with you. I have tried so hard to spice things up and show you that I can be faithful but only to get it thrown back in my face and treated like complete shit. I wil still your partner for when it comes to our jobs but as a couple...I just can not do it any more. I am sorry but I need to end this before it gets worst.” Tony told her. Thor sat up in the bed, in shock.

“Did Tony just end with her so...he can be with me?” Thor asked himself.

“Pepper?” Tony asked.

“...He is there, isn't he?” Pepper replied, talking about Thor.

“And what if he is or any of my other friends? I can have friends over Pepper, you know that.” Tony asked.

“HE ruined our relationship, Tony. I have a right to be angry at him.” Pepper said.

“No, Pepper, you do not have that right nor have the right to judge him. Pepper, to tell you the truth...I was the one who started it with Thor in the beginning. Thor and I were both drunk and Thor did not know what to do. So, if you want to judge someone, judge me then. It's not like people already hate me enough or talk crap already.” Tony said to her.

“So, you are going to be with him then, Tony. After we all been through and have done for each other?” Pepper said, who not even upset but very pissed off. Tony looked at Thor again.

“Yes. Yes, I want to be with him.” Tony replied before turning his head once again. Another minute went by before Tony and Pepper hung up. Tony and Pepper were no longer lovers nor buieness partners which was fine with Tony because recently, Pepper has been slacking off because she was felt like because of his one night stand with Thor, he should do all the work which was not true. She let their personal life take over the job more than their actually trying to work or be bueiness partners. Tony put the phone back on the charger and walked over back to Thor and the bed and go in it next to him.

“Tony...” Thor said before Tony kissed him. After they stopped he look at Thor.

“Thor, it is okay. In fact, I feel relieved and less stressed that I have felt in a while.” Tony told him.

“But...I did not want you to fire her.” Thor said.

“Well, actually, she wanted to quit. I would have still worked with her but she did not want to.” Tony explained.

“Oh. That's understable.” Thor said. Tony hugged Thor close to him.

“Plus, she was rigth about one thing.” Tony said.

“And that would be?” Thor asked.

“I want to be with you and I want you to be here with me, living with me. I will find another partner to help me with my work in the meantime.” Tony said.

“Do you still love her?” Thor asked.

“Yes but not in that way. Also, I felt like we have not been in a relationship for the past few months now. And I think she felt the same way as well. ” Tony told him

“Doesn't Pepper have to pick up the rest of her stuff first before I move in?” Thor asked.

“No. She took every thing that belonged to her or wanted to take when she left. I think she was going to end it in the first place but then changed her mind.” Tony told him.

“Oh. I do not have any thing to bring or move in. I do not even have clothes to wear besides my armor.” Thor told him.

“Thor, I will help you out with that. Do not worry.” Tony told him.

“Are you sure?” Thor asked. Tony moved his head back to look at Thor's face and smiled.

“Yes. I am absolutely sure, love.” Tony said. Thor smiled and both of them kissed again before laying back down in the bed, holding each other, both smiling.

“I love you, Tony.” Thor told him.

“I love you, too, Point Break.” Tony said back.

“...Shouldn't we go shower first?” Thor asked.

“Nah. We will do that when whenever we get up. I do not have any thing I have to do for the next week so we can sleep as late as we want. Plus, I need to do laundry later any way.” Tony said. Thor kissed Tony's cheek before getting comfy and falling asleep. Tony then got comfy himself and fell asleep about five minutes while still holding Thor.

The next day, Thor and Tony went to get some thing for Thor and Pepper did stop by to pick up her paycheck. Thor and Pepper did exchange glances but did not start fighting or say any thing. Thor actually scared of her so it lasted a couple of seconds before he headed in the bathroom to go put away some things they bought while they were out. Pepper left a minute later after that. Thor came out of the bathroom.

“I am worried.” Thor said.

“About what?” Tony asked.

“Rumors will start to spead about us and such.” Thor said.

“Thor, I could care less about what people say about me. So, what if I am bisexual? There's is nothing wrong with that. The cheating rumors? I have already heard them even before Pepper and I starting having problems. ...There is always something people will talk crap about when it comes to every, single person on this planet but I am happy being with you so they go ahead and talk shit.” Tony said as he walked over to Thor and held his hands in his, looking at him and lifting Thors hand up to his face. Thor blushed.

“Because when it comes to you, honey, I am truly happy.” Tony said then kissed Thor's hands and held them close to him. Thor shead a couple of tears and then kissed Tony.

“You make me happy, too, Tony.” Thor said. The two lovebirds spent the rest of the afternoon putting things away and then order some takeout for dinner.

 

Tony knew about the rumors and stuff that people will try to do or say to ruin their relationship but as for right now, he just wanted to feel happy and make Thor feel happy. He is and will do any thing to protect Thor...any thing. Tony did not really know if he was bisexual now or not but all he knew was that he was in love and loves Thor and wanted him to be in his life as long as he lives. Thor finally felt he was not only at home but was accepted. He did not care if Odin was against him being with a mortal but this is what Thor's heart wanted. It wanted Tony and now, they finally got what they have been wanting all along..each other and living in bliss.

 

_**The End** _

 

 

 


End file.
